A Stripper's Happy Ending
by BastLover
Summary: Well, its official. Lucy and Natsu are getting married, leaving behind a brokenhearted Gray. But when he hears something he thought he'd never hear, will Gray get his happy ending? GraLu ONE-SHOT


**Think I'll write a quick GraLu. I feel really stressed about FCAT coming in less than a week and my head is buzzing like CRAZY! GraLu is one of my favorite pairings, which I totally ship, although I love NaLu as well. Anyway, here's the story.**

**And BTW, if you don't like, don't read. :)**

**Oh, yeah! I don't own the Fairy Tail! But if I did...I would so make sure it was GraLu instead of NaLu (sorry NaLu shippers!)**

**x.X.x**

"You're getting married..." Gray Fullbuster said as Lucy Heartfilia happily gave him the invitation to Natsu Dragneel's and her wedding. Natsu had proposed in secret a few months ago and Lucy was planning to keep it secret...until now, obviously. It was just a week after Natsu and Lucy had come out of hiding and the whole guild had seemed to accept the couple. After all, you can't just deny the cutest couple in Fairy Tail, rumors of them making out in Lucy's apartment, and even moments where they just blush for no apparent reason (at least to the Fairy Tail mages) when they talked about relationships.

And everyone seemed to be happy.

Emphasis on seemed.

In truth, one person was definitely not approving of the situation the guild was in. Which brings us back to the earlier situation. Gray Fullbuster's heart panged just a little when they came out with the news of the marriage. And he just couldn't believe it. He knew that Natsu, his RIVAL, liked the person he liked, but he never expected him to come out and just say that he liked her.

Apparently he guessed wrong. And his judgement was not doing well for him.

So far, all the ice mage could think about was the wedding they were going to have. He looked at the smiling fire dragon slayer with much hatred, but then looked back at the blonde. They were, in fact, looking very happy. And as long as she was happy, Lucy was happy, then he would be happy too, right?

Wrong.

As the days came by toward the wedding, he knew that all he would be seen in Lucy's eyes is her best friend. Which wasn't bad, but he always had wanted to know how Lucy felt about him. Sometimes he wished that he could bring out Lucy's spirit, Gemini, and see what SHE thought of him. But he had other problems to worry about. There was Juvia's annoying request of going to the wedding together, the request of the couple to become the best man (which he accepted), and not to mention more squealing over the couple.

It was quite annoying. And quite...sad. Gray never knew he could feel like this. That his heart went out to someone else who didn't care for him. What was the term?

Friendzone.

**x.X.x**

Three days before the fated day, Gray had decided that he wasn't going to attend at all. It hurt him too much to see _her _get married to _him_. But Mira caught his eye for a second and beckoned him over.

"Hey, Gray, why are you upset? You should be happy! Your best friend is getting married to Natsu!" Mira said, "Oh, its so cute. I mean, look at them! They're like perfect. Both are naive, stupid, and so strong-willed! No wonder they got together...Gray?" Gray was staring off into space. And Mira suddenly knew what was going on.

"Gray..." Mira said softly. She sucked in her cheeks, just realizing how naive she was becoming.

"It's funny how you just picked that up now. After all these years playing matchmaker..." Gray said, looking back at the white-haired girl. Mira looked at him with remorse.

"I...I'm so sorry. I should have known somehow that-"

"Oh, its fine Mira. It's my fault. I should be happy for them. I mean, if she's happy then I'm happy...right?" Gray said, mainly to himself. But Mira looked over at him. He was wrong.

"You know, maybe you could have a happy ending," Mira said. Gray looked at her after she said that.

"What? That can't be possible. I mean, _look_," Gray said, nudging his shoulder at the to-be married couple. Lucy was feeding Natsu some sandwich bites, as the whole guild giggled. Well, the whole guild except for Mira and Gray. As soon as Lucy connected her eye contact with his, he smiled and then looked back at Mira would such a pitiful face.

"Gray, listen to me. Maybe you don't know everything about this relationship..." Mira said, and she whispered her little secret to Gray. Gray's eyes widened as the information hit him. He looked back at the couple, suddenly with a new look. A look of confidence. And approval. And a fiery spirit. Just like Lucy's.

"So are you going to the wedding or not?" Mira asked, "And if you are, please remember not to strip. Remember this is FORMAL event, not a stripping club." She cleaned another beer glass.

"Oh, shut up!" Gray yelled back. Mira smiled back at him.

'Good luck, Gray...' she thought to herself.

**x.X.x**

Lucy looked at herself once again in the mirror, nervous about her appearance. Her blonde hair was in a neat bun, covered with a small veil held by a tiara. Her white dress fell down to her ankles, a dress that was modest, yet revealing much of her chest. Her small white heels shone as she looked herself down. She decided to redo her bun.

"Lucy! What's taking you so long? You've been in here for-" Levy said, rushing in. She, being the Maid of Honor, was in a pale blue gown decorated with flowers and beads. Compared to Lucy's silk gown, her dress trailed back behind her.

"You look amazing, Lucy!" Levy exclaimed. Levy was proud to have such a beautiful person as her best friend. Other than Gray of course. But looking at Lucy, Levy felt such happiness inside of her that she hugged her, burying her face into her chest.

"Levy! You're going to wrinkle it!" Lucy said, laughing.

"I'm sorry...you just look so cute in that outfit! I can't wait for Natsu to see you in that!" Levy said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah..." Lucy said, biting the side of her cheek. Was this outfit really for Natsu? Did she really get into this dress just for Natsu? She was starting to get second thoughts on this wedding. Was Natsu really the one? That was her problem at the moment that made her insides quiver.

"Well, I gotta meet Gajeel and make sure he doesn't eat anything. I'll see you at the wedding!" Levy called. She ran out the door, her blue dress trailing behind her. Lucy turned back into the mirror and straightened down her gown. She sat back down and took a deep breath. Was she really ready for this? This was a huge step and there was no turning back. Her brown eyes trailed at the Team Natsu portrait.

She was going to have give up on Team Natsu after this. She couldn't face-

The door knocked at a suddenly convenient time. Lucy called at the person to come in.

Gray.

He had decided to come to the wedding after all. He was dressed in clothes Lucy had never seen before. A blue polo shirt with a red tie. Formal black pants with a belt with matching black shoes. And his face...

"Here. I have a gift for you," Gray said. He grabbed the small box out of his pocket and tossed it to Lucy. Curious, she opened the box and gasped.

"Oh, Gray. It's beautiful," she whispered. They were matching earrings that were in the shape of snowflakes. They were made of diamond and lacrima crystal, which made them beautiful and enhance her magical abilities. They looked so delicate, like actual snowflakes. Memories of Team Natsu in the snowy mountains flooded her brain as she realized that it just may be her and Natsu. No more Erza. No more Happy. No more...

No more Gray.

"Well, I got to get going as well. Mira asked me to go get back my jacket. Although it's quite hot in here," Gray said, leaning against the wall.

"Wait...thanks, Gray," Lucy said, hugging the ice mage suddenly. Gray started turning red and put his arms slowly around the blonde. "You're welcome," he whispered into her ear. As soon as the bride let go, he left immediately, not wanting her to see his red face. As soon as he did, Mira appeared out of nowhere.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked.

"I gave her my gift. Anything wrong with that?" Gray said.

"Or were you fondling her breasts...making out...reaching under her dress?" Mira cackled.

"Mira! S-Shut up!" Gray stuttered.

"Anyway, I was going to ask you to first, put your jacket back on." Gray cursed under his breath, but slid it back on. It was very hot under it and he wondered how he was going to last. "Two, why did you come to the wedding?" Mira asked. Gray looked at her and smiled. Mira, being Mira, knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Well, then go and get your happy ending," Mira said, smiling. She sashayed away, leaving Gray dumbfounded at the mage's knowledge of love.

**x.X.x**

Gray looked at the gold wedding rings. In the Fioren culture, it was known to every mage that the best man was to pick out the rings and present them to the bride and groom, very different to a white wedding. After the presentation, the best man was too say a speech over happy times and so. Gray had chosen a custom-made one, and a very expensive one at that. Each were specially created, with the Fairy Tail Insignia carved into the ruby. Erza and Gray had picked them out themselves, leaving it a surprise to the mages.

Wait until they saw Gray's secret surprise.

When the best man was called up to present the rings, Gray walked down the aisle and felt the gaze of everyone upon him. Juvia's normal admiring gaze. Cana's drunk one. Wendy's happy look. Erza's stern face (she looked the same everywhere). Mira's mischievous twinkle. And Lucy's stare. He looked down onto the floor, hoping he didn't see her blush.

He looked up as soon as he was sure his red face was gone. And everyone stared at him, wondering when the hell he was going to give that speech. Gray took a deep breath and began.

"Today's a day in the Fairy Tail guild many have been waiting for. The day of Natsu and Lucy's wedding. Now, I believe that I'm supposed to get deep and shit and talk about how I wish good luck and all. But I want to say a few things first. What exactly is true love?" The Fairy Tail mages and the other guild's mages (Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere in hiding) looked at Gray with confusion.

"I believe that the wedding should go on. I trust that Natsu would take care of Lucy. I trust that they love each other. But is it really where their heart resides. Um...think about it! Remember how people would be like, 'If you love it so much, then why don't you marry it?' This is the concept I want to say. I want to say something. And before...uh...this keeps going..." Gray said nervously. He looked at the almost-married couple and smiled.

And he took his coat off. And unbuttoned his shirt. And undid his tie.

"GRAY!" Mira yelled. And Gray picked up Lucy, bridal style, and ran out of the church. Gasps erupted from the crowd as Natsu roared. Flames came out of his mouth as he chased after them.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy screamed. Gray picked up the pace and yelled, "Ice Make: Floor!" Ice covered the whole floor and he started to skate across the ice, Lucy still in his arms.

"GRAY! FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Lucy screamed again. Gray was still trying to run away from Natsu who was right behind him, though he was clumsy on the ice. Then, out of nowhere, his roars disappeared. A flash of long white hair came from behind the corner. Gray had to thank Mirajane sometime.

"Gray! I need to get back to the wedding!" Lucy screamed.

"No, listen to me." Gray said.

"NO! BRING ME BACK!" Lucy yelled.

"Shut up! And let me tell you something!" Gray said. Lucy was surprised with the seriousness of the mage that she kept quiet.

"Listen...Lucy. I-I like you okay? I've liked you for a long time, but I knew that Natsu liked you too and you seemed to like Natsu back. So I sort of never got in the way. But I realized that I was wrong and I should have done this a long time ago. And that I know how you feel." Lucy turned red in the face as Gray went on. "Mira told me."

"She told you...?" Lucy said, a little dizzy.

"Yes, she did. The times I went out with Juvia on a mission, how you would just sit at the bar sighing and staring at the door. Mira told me that you would trace my initials onto the counter and that she would have to find ways to erase it. She told me of the time you got extremely drunk and you pretended you were dancing with me under some ice castle. And she told me of the time you told her about a dream you had involving me. And not in a friendship way. In a love relationship...liking way. Lucy, don't you dare deny that," Gray said.

"And you put on my earrings..." Gray said, touching her ears. Lucy was absolutely still as Gray reached over to touch her earlobes.

"Gray...I...I thought you liked Juvia! I gave up on you such a long time ago! I..." Lucy said, as she started to cry. Her tears ruined her makeup as she kept crying. Gray awkwardly put his arms around the crying bride and tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"Well, we were both wrong, huh?" Gray said, scratching his head. Lucy sniffed.

"I guess so. But what now? I'm bound into the contract, aren't I?" Lucy said, "I can't turn back now. This is why I was so nervous before the wedding, I had no clue that if this is the right decision and-"

"You're not bound into the contract of marriage. According to the law, you are bound after the rings are put onto your finger, and as you can see, the special rings I picked out aren't on your hands," Gray said. Lucy nodded as she held up her hand.

"So...now what?" Lucy asked.

"What's your decision?" Gray said, "What's the right decision? To you?"

Silence.

"It's...together with...with...the person I love and trust the most," Lucy said. Gray stared into her chocolate eyes. It was a part of her he always liked, the way you could get lost in the brown of those eyes and fall into an endless dreamworld... Then as soon as he got lost in the moment, Lucy pulled him close and kissed him. On the lips.

And stayed there.

Gray wanted to melt. But they stayed in that position for about 28...29...30 seconds. They pulled away, red faced and out of breath. They met eye contact again, and this type, Lucy got lost in the blue icy onyx eyes that were of the person she loved and trusted the most.

"Well...now that we got that sorted out what do you want to do?" Lucy asked.

"Er...I actually didn't think that far ahead-"

"You mean, you PLANNED out this whole thing?!"

"Well, yes. Anything wrong with that?" Gray said, nervous a little.

"Nothing. It's just...I never thought that you would actually do all of this just to confess your feelings," Lucy said.

"Not just confess. To get back my happy ending. And your happy ending," Gray said with a smile, "And I did. Now, let's get out of here before Natsu tracks us down. Or Erza and her swords." But they didn't know that the whole guild was watching them. Mira had tied up Natsu and they hid behind the building watching the newest Fairy Tail couple get together.


End file.
